1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an internal combustion engine exhaust cleaning device provided with a particulate matter filter that collects particulate matter (PM), i.e., substances made up of particles, from exhaust gas in an exhaust passage. More particularly, the present invention relates to a technology for regenerating such a particulate matter filter.
2. Background Information
As disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 6-58137, there already exists the idea of arranging a particulate matter filter in an exhaust passage and, according to a prescribed regeneration timing, executing regeneration processing whereby the temperature of the filter is raised so that the particulate matter collected in the filter is removed by combustion.
In view of the above, it will be apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure that there exists a need for an improved engine exhaust cleaning device. This invention addresses this need in the art as well as other needs, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure.